


A Liar meets a Liar

by softbobs



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Des shows up at the end but it isn't big, F/M, One Night Stands, One Night Stands with Feelings, deacon in denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 22:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15447024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softbobs/pseuds/softbobs
Summary: “My name is John” They both knew that was a lie “And you?”She paused a moment, “I’m Jane” They both knew that was a lie too.---A fan fiction for my boi Deacon





	A Liar meets a Liar

Deacon saw her at The Third Rail that night. This wasn’t his first time seeing her, not even close. He had been following her for a while, from a distance. Ever since he had heard of The Vault Dweller from Diamond City Radio, he kept close. He knew how creepy it all sounded, but he tried to justify it in his head. At first it was out of sear curiosity, then he did it because he wanted to see if she would fit in with the Railroad, but now he does it because he is just interested in what she’ll do next. She was from a vault, obvious from the fact she wore a vault suit. She seemed to jump at the opportunity to help others, a noble if not dangerous mindset to have. She traveled by herself or with a dog, and had a preference for snipping verses any other weapon. That was all he knew about her, outside of what he learned from the radio.

Though Deacon prided himself for being hard to spot, he was almost positive she knew he was watching. Any time they would happen to catch each other's eyes in a crowd, she would wink at him, as if it was some sort of game for her to find him. Even now, in this crowded bar, she is staring right at him, waving with a grin on her face. She was definitely mocking him. He finished his drink before walking over to her, if she knew he was looking, what was the point of him avoiding her? 

She was sitting at a table by herself and it was a surprise to him that no one had tried to talk to her sooner. With her wearing vintage pre-war shorts and and a tank top with her dark curly hair in a bun, she was definitely a sight for sore eyes. When he sat down next to her, she smiled 

“Well, well, looks like my stalker came to visit me again” She had a grin on her face

“I have no idea what you’re talking about miss, this is the first time I’ve seen you” She noted the game he was playing and was more than willing to play along.

“Oh, you just reminded me of someone” She took a long drink from her bottle, deep red lips wrapped around the bottle. Deacon couldn’t help but stare at them. 

“So, what is a tasteful woman like you doing in this place?” He turned up the charm for her, he wanted to get to know everything he didn’t hear from the radio or see from any settlements she would run across.

She let out a short laugh “Bold of you to assume I’m tasteful” Her scooting closer to him with their arms touching was not subtle in anyway “I stop by here all the time, almost every night” She looked him dead in his eyes.

He knew that wasn’t true. He comes by here fairly often and the only other times he has seen her here was to flirt with the lounge singer and the other she was wearing a Silver Shroud costume of all things. But Deacon was fairly sure she knew he wouldn’t fall for it. Was this part of the game for her?

“So,” She spoke up “Care to share that name of yours?” She took another sip “Or will I have to keep referring to you as My Stalker?”  
Deacon couldn’t help but laugh at that 

“My name is John” They both knew that was a lie “And you?”

She paused a moment, “I’m Jane” They both knew that was a lie too.

They sat together for what seemed like hours. Exchanging words, becoming more and more intoxicated. They made no progress on learning about each other, when one would ask something personal, the other would make up something on the spot. It was very obvious when she would lie, but Deacon was pretty confident that she knew none of them were landing, as none of his seemed to land either.

Suddenly ‘Jane’ stood up, looking down at him expectantly, “Well? Aren’t you going to walk me home like a gentleman?”

‘John’ smirked at her “Bold of you to assume I’m a gentleman” He stood and grabbed her hand “But why not?”

They both left the bar, he could definitely tell that she was less drunk than she lead on in the bar, unlike him. He stumbled a bit walking up the stairs, with her keeping him steady. 

“So, where is your house here?” ‘John’ asked, looking around the town

“Oh, I live at ‘Kill or Be Killed’” She smiled at him, waiting for him to call her out

“Wait, you live with that assaultron?” 

“Of course, KL-E-0 and I go way back” She wasn’t even trying with this one “But I’d hate to bother her this late, don’t want to end up with bullet holes in my favorite shorts. Let’s just get a room at Hotel Rexford” 

At this point her intentions were abundantly clear. She lead him up to the hotel, not even bothering stopping at the check in desk. So she already had a room here, and probably had planned this exchange with anyone if not him. Something about that stung him for a second, but he didn’t know why. It’s not as if this is anything more than a fling. As fascinating she was, it wasn’t like he had planned doing this tonight. Though he certainly didn’t say no when she invited him in. 

She wasted no time pushing him onto her bed and crawling on top of him, pressing her lips to his. ‘John’ tangled his hands in her thick hair, undoing the bun and letting the hair fall to her shoulders, while Deacon’s head was spinning. He almost definitely shouldn’t be doing this, he didn’t want to start a relationship with anyone, he wasn’t ready. But judging by her grinding her hips on his growing member, a relationship probably wasn’t on her mind at the moment.

“Ah, fuck” He grabbed her hips and forced her to grind against him harder. He could almost taste the moan she let out so close to his lips. She pulled away from him to pull her tank top off slowly. Deacon swallowed a lump in his throat while watching more and more of her dark skin be revealed before it was off completely. And of course she wasn’t wearing a bra underneath. He grabbed one of her full breasts to suck on the dusty nipples. 

“Nnn, John” She moaned out, scratching at his bald head. He wished he would have at least have told her his code name. Hearing her moan out a name that wasn’t his annoyed him. Though, that was probably her own way of punishing him for lying. 

Her hands started to grab his glasses before he caught them. No. He wasn’t ready for her to see his eyes. Despite him following her around for this long, he didn’t know or trust her enough for that. Thankfully she took the hint and instead moved off his lap, going lower. 

As her hands fiddled with his buckle, she mouthed at his growing bulge. She was very impatient, he would have teased her because of it, making her work a little harder, if he didn’t desperately want her to hurry and pull it out. Almost on cue she freed his cock from his pants and underwear. 

She instinctively licked her lips looking at him, boosting his ego even more than it already had been. She stared at his eyes through his sunglasses as she gave his dick a messy kiss, staining it with her lipstick. He couldn’t hold back an embarrassingly loud moan that came out when she finally slid his dick inside her warm mouth. She took it has deep as her throat would let her before starting to suck and bob her head. God, he wished that stupid DJ would’ve said her name on air because he really wanted to be able to moan it out to her. Somehow he assumed calling her ‘Jane’ would ruin the moment for both of them. He tugged on her hair as she went faster and deeper down her throat. As much as he wanted her to suck him off until he came down her throat, he wanted something else much more.

“Ahh, stop.” He pulled her off him by her hair. She looked up at him with concern.

“What's wrong?” 

Before he answered, he got out from under her and forced her down onto the mattress and her ass in the air “I hope you don’t mind me switching things up?” He started to slowly pull down her shorts, giving her a chance to say no.

She let a pleased noise out feeling cold air against her skin and spread her legs apart for him. He went ahead and assumed that was a yes to continue. His dick twitched when his hands went to finger her pussy. It was absolutely soaked. 

“God, you got this wet just from sucking me off?” He shoved three fingers into her before she could answer him, pumping them fast into her.

“Oh! Fuuuck!” She pressed her body against his hand “What-Oh God!- can I say? I’m a giver” Deacon couldn’t help but snicker at her whine when he pulled his fingers out. She quickly got over it when she felt the tip of his dick against her entrance. 

“Come on ‘Jane’, tell me what you want” He spread his tip up and down her slit

“Oh god, just shove it in already, fuck me- Ahhh” That was all he needed to hear before he slowly shoved his dick inside of her. They both groaned out at the feeling of eachother. It barely took a minute before she grinded back against him “Come ooon” She drew out.

“How could I say no to that” He pulled out all the way before thrusting deep back inside of her. Once he was confident she couldn’t look back at him from this angle, he took off his shades to get a better look at her. God she was a sight, with her thick ass in the air, and sweat already beading off her dark skin. When he finally set a pace they where both comfortable with he knew he wouldn’t last much longer, she had already gotten him close enough from the blow job. But Deacon wouldn’t let himself finish until he made her cum. 

He reached in between her legs to rub roughly against her clit. That was all it took for her, she screamed out as she came hard around his dick. With her squeezing around him, it was too much. He hurried to pull out and cum all over her back. 

They both stayed where they were for a good minute to catch their breath. Deacon put his shades back on & went into the bathroom. He came back with a rag to wash the cum off her back. 

She let out a breathy laugh, looking over her shoulder at him “And here you said you weren’t a gentleman” 

He laughed at her as he finished cleaning both of them. Deacon pulled his pants back up and started to walk out the door before she stopped him.

“Wait, where are you going?” She pulled the blanket up to her chest.

He suddenly got a sick feeling in his stomach “Ah, I got to go. My sister will be worried”

She raised an eyebrow “Your sister?”

“Oh, I didn’t tell you? Daisy, over at ‘Daisy’s Discounts’? I’m her older brother” She laughed at him “I know, I know, I look pretty good for a ghoul”

“We both know you don’t have anywhere to go tonight” Deacon started to feel uncomfortable with the idea of getting too close to her, making her roll her eyes “This isn’t a marriage proposal, dude. I’m just offering you a bed for the night”

He finally gave up and crawled back into bed with her, both of them dozing off quickly.

\-----

Deacon tried to keep his cool. But it wasn’t easy when the vault dweller showed up at the door of the Railroad.

Des spoke up “So, if you are going to join us, you need a code name. What do you want to be called?”

She looked Deacon right in the eyes and answered with a smirk “Call me Charmer~”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I might make this a series but for now this is just a stand alone thing  
> If you liked this & feel like it, make sure to leave a kudos & maybe a comment!
> 
> EDIT:  
> btw I have a tumblr where you can see drawings that I made at badstrawberries.tumblr.com


End file.
